1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable portable instrument with camera, and more particularly to a foldable portable instrument with camera having a first housing and a second housing connected in a foldable manner.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of portable communication instruments equipped with a camera and communicating an image picked up by the camera have been proposed.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-136254 discloses a portable radio communication device implemented by connecting a first housing with a speaker to a second housing with a microphone in a foldable manner and by connecting the second housing to a third housing with a camera by means of a universal joint in a 360° rotatable and foldable manner. When voice communication is established simultaneously with image communication with this portable radio communication device, the third housing is turned with respect to the second housing so that an image captured by the camera can be changed while maintaining a posture suitable for communication. In addition, when a body of the portable radio communication device is stored, the first housing and the third housing are folded toward the second housing, so that a screen of a display portion and a lens of the camera can be protected.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-320463 discloses a portable terminal device in which a lid portion is foldable and pivotable with respect to a body of a housing. In this portable terminal device, a display device provided in the lid portion is turned with respect to an image pick-up camera fixed on a back face or a side face of the housing body depending on a condition of image pick-up. Accordingly, an image to be picked up can be monitored on the display device both in image pick-up of a user him/herself and in image pick-up of an external subject with the image pick-up camera.
On the other hand, though the camera can be directed to desired, various directions by providing a universal joint and turning the camera and the camera lens can be protected by folding the three housings according to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-136254, the number of parts has increased due to presence of the third housing and the universal joint. In addition, a signal should be transmitted from the camera to the second housing. Considering these facts, the cost increase is inevitable.
In Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-320463, a mechanism including a pipe for turning the lid portion is required, which will also lead to cost increase.